GAO Reports - 2017
Overview The following are the GAO reports published in 2017 that are discussed in this wiki (in reverse chronological order). Those reports that have already been summarized are in blue; those that have not yet been summarized are in red. December * Global Positioning System: Better Planning and Coordination Needed to Improve Prospects for Fielding Modernized Capability (GAO-18-74) (Dec. 12, 2017). * Telecommunications: FCC Should Improve Monitoring of Industry Efforts to Strengthen Wireless Network Resiliency (GAO-18-198) (Dec. 12, 2017). * Veterans Affairs Information Technology: Historical Perspective on Health System Modernization Contracts and Update on Efforts to Address Key FITARA-Related Areas (GAO-18-267T) (Dec. 7, 2017). * NASA: Preliminary Observations on the Management of Space Telescopes (GAO-18-277T) (Dec. 6, 2017). November * Automated Vehicles: Comprehensive Plan Could Help DOT Address Challenges (GAO-18-132) (Nov. 30, 2017). * Defense Civil Support: DOD Needs to Address Cyber Incident Training Requirements (GAO-18-47) (Nov 30, 2017). * Southwest Border Security: Border Patrol Is Deploying Surveillance Technologies but Needs to Improve Data Quality and Assess Effectiveness (GAO-18-119) (Nov. 30, 2017). * Diversity in The Technology Sector: Federal Agencies Could Improve Oversight of Equal Employment Opportunity Requirements (GAO-18-69) (Nov. 16, 2017). * Identity Theft: Improved Collaboration Could Increase Success of IRS Initiatives to Prevent Refund Fraud (GAO-18-20) (Nov. 28, 2017). * Information Technology: OMB Needs to Report On and Improve Its Oversight of the Highest Priority Programs (GAO-18-51) (Nov. 21, 2017). * Internet of Things: FCC Should Track Growth to Ensure Sufficient Spectrum Remains Available (GAO-18-71) (Nov. 16, 2017). * Information Technology: Further Implementation of FITARA Related Recommendations Is Needed to Better Manage Acquisitions and Operations (GAO-18-234T) (Nov. 15, 2017). * Department of Defense: Telehealth Use in Fiscal Year 2016 (GAO-18-108R) (Nov. 14, 2017). * DATA ACT: OMB, Treasury, and Agencies Need to Improve Completeness and Accuracy of Spending Data and Disclose Limitations (GAO-18-138) (Nov. 8, 2017). * Information Technology Reform: Agencies Need to Improve Certification of Incremental Development (GAO-18-148) (Nov. 7, 2017). October * Driver and Vehicle Data: Federal Efforts and Stakeholders' Perspectives on Facilitating Data Sharing (GAO-18-98R) (Oct. 26, 2017). * 2020 Census: Continued Management Attention Needed to Oversee Innovations, Develop and Secure IT Systems, and Improve Cost Estimation (GAO-18-141T) (Oct. 12, 2017). * FIRSTNET: Efforts to Establish the Public-Safety Broadband Network (GAO-18-187T) (Oct. 12, 2017). * Information Technology: Management Attention Is Needed to Successfully Modernize Tax Processing Systems (GAO-18-153T) (Oct. 4, 2017). September * Video Proggramming: FCC Should Conduct Additional Analysis to Evaluate Need for Set-Top Box Regulation (GAO-17-785) (Sept. 29, 2017). * Federal Information Security: Weaknesses Continue to Indicate Need for Effective Implementation of Policies and Practices (GAO-17-549) (Sept. 28, 2017). * Telecommunications: Agencies Need to Apply Transition Planning Practices to Reduce Potential Delays and Added Costs (GAO-17-464) (Sept. 21, 2017). * Broadband: Additional Stakeholder Input Could Inform FCC Actions to Promote Competition (GAO-17-742) (Sept. 19, 2017). * Telecommunications: Additional Action Needed to Mitigate Significant Risks in FCC's Lifeline Program (GAO-17-805T) (Sept. 14, 2017). * Telecommunications: FCC Updated Its Enforcement Program, but Improved Transparency Is Needed (GAO-17-727) (Sept. 14, 2017). * International Mail Security: CBP and USPS Should Assess Costs and Benefits of Using Electronic Advance Data (GAO-17-796T) (Sept. 7, 2017). August * Information Technology Modernization: Corporation for National and Community Service Needs to Develop a System That Supports Grant Monitoring (GAO-17-267) (Aug. 17, 2017). * Nuclear, Command, Control, and Communications: Update on Air Force Oversight Effort and Selected Acquisition Programs (GAO-17-641R) (Aug. 15, 2017). * Information Security: OPM Has Improved Controls, but Further Efforts Are Needed (GAO-17-614) (Aug. 3, 2017). * Defense Cybersecurity: DOD's Monitoring of Progress in Implementing Cyber Strategies Can Be Strengthened (GAO-17-512) (Aug. 1, 2017). July * Vehicle Data Privacy: Industry and Federal Efforts Under Way but NHTSA Needs to Define Its Role (GAO-17-656) (July 28, 2017). * Highlights of a Forum: Combating Synthetic Identity Fraud (GAO-17-708SP) (July 26, 2017). * Internet of Things: Communities Deploy Projects by Combining Federal Support with Other Funds and Expertise (GAO-17-570) (July 26, 2017). * Information Security: Control Deficiencies Continue to Limit IRS's Effectiveness in Protecting Sensitive Financial and Taxpayer Data (GAO-17-395) (July 26, 2017). * Telehealth: Use in Medicare and Medicaid (GAO-17-760T) (July 20, 2017). * Information Technology: Federal Motor Carrier Safety Administration Needs to Strengthen Its Strategic Planning and Oversight to Modernize Legacy Systems (GAO-17-488) (July 13, 2017). June * Defense Science and Technology: Adopting Best Practices Can Improve Innovation Investments and Management (GAO-17-499) (June 29, 2017). * VA Information Technology: Pharmacy System Needs Additional Capabilities for Viewing, Exchanging, and Using Data to Better Serve Veterans (GAO-17-179) (June 14, 2017). May * Information Security: FDIC Needs to Improve Controls over Financial Systems and Information (GAO-17-436) (May 31, 2017). * Telecommunications: Additional Action Needed to Address Significant Risks in FCC's Lifeline Program (GAO-17-538) (May 30, 2017). * Social Security Numbers: OMB and Federal Efforts to Reduce Collection, Use, and Display (GAO-17-655T) (May 23, 2017). * Homeland Security: Progress Made to Implement IT Reform, but Additional Chief Information Officer Involvement Needed (GAO-17-284) (May 18, 2017). * Management Report: Areas for Improvement in the Federal Reserve Banks' Information Systems Controls (GAO-17-537R) (May 18, 2017). * Data Center Optimization: Agencies Need to Complete Plans to Address Inconsistencies in Reported Savings (GAO-17-388) (May 18, 2017). * Presidential Authority to Permit Access to National Security Information (CRS Legal Sidebar) (May 17, 2017). * Technology Assessment: Internet of Things: Status and Implications of an Increasingly Connected World (GAO-17-75) (May 15, 2017). * 2020 Census: Sustained Attention to Innovations, IT Systems, and Cost Estimation Is Needed (GAO-17-584T) (May 3, 2017). April * DATA ACT: As Reporting Deadline Nears, Challenges Remain That Will Affect Data Quality (GAO-17-496) (Apr. 28, 2017). * DATA ACT: Office of Inspector General Reports Help Identify Agencies' Implementation Challenges (GAO-17-460) (Apr. 26, 2017). * Financial Technology: Information on Subsectors and Regulatory Oversight (GAO-17-361) (Apr. 19, 2017). * Health Care: Telehealth and Remote Patient Monitoring Use in Medicare and Selected Federal Programs (GAO-17-365) (Apr. 14, 2017). * Rural Broadband Deployment: Improved Consistency with Leading Practices Could Enhance Management of Loan and Grant Programs (GAO-17-301) (Apr. 13, 2017). * Information Technology: Opportunities for Improving Acquisitions and Operations (GAO-17-251SP) (Apr. 11, 2017). * Advanced Manufacturing: Commerce Could Strengthen Collaboration with Other Agencies on Innovation Institutes (GAO-17-320) (Apr. 6, 2017). March * Highlights of a Forum: Data Analytics to Address Fraud and Improper Payments (GAO-17-339SP) (Mar. 31, 2017). * DOD Major Automated Information Systems: Improvements Can Be Made in Applying Leading Practices for Managing Risk and Testing (GAO-17-322) (Mar. 30, 2017). * Identity Theft Services: Services Offer Some Benefits but Are Limited in Preventing Fraud (GAO-17-254) (Mar. 30, 2017). * Information Security: DHS Needs to Continue to Advance Initiatives to Protect Federal Systems (GAO-17-518T) (Mar. 28, 2017). * Information Technology: Implementation of IT Reform Law and Related Initiatives Can Help Improve Acquisitions (GAO-17-494T) (Mar. 28, 2017). * Face Recognition Technology: DOJ and FBI Need to Take Additional Actions to Ensure Privacy and Accuracy (GAO-17-489T) (Mar. 22, 2017). * Health Information Technology: HHS Should Assess the Effectiveness of Its Efforts to Enhance Patient Access to and Use of Electronic Health Information (GAO-17-305) (Mar. 15, 2017). February * Federal Telework: Additional Controls Could Strengthen Telework Program Compliance and Data Reporting (GAO-17-247) (Feb. 17, 2017). * Border Security: Additional Actions Needed to Strengthen Collection of Unmanned Aerial Systems and Aerostats Data (GAO-17-152) (Feb. 16, 2017). * Cybersecurity: Actions Needed to Strengthen U.S. Capabilities (GAO-17-440T) (Feb. 14, 2017). * Information Technology: HUD Needs to Address Significant Weaknesses in Its Cost Estimating Practices (GAO-17-281) (Feb. 7, 2017). * Veterans Affairs Information Technology: Management Attention Needed to Improve Critical System Modernizations, Consolidate Data Centers, and Retire Legacy Systems (GAO-17-408T) (Feb. 7, 2017). * Cybersecurity: DHS's National Integration Center Generally Performs Required Functions but Needs to Evaluate Its Activities More Completely (GAO-17-163) (Feb. 1, 2017). January * Unmanned Aerial Systems: Air Force and Army Should Improve Strategic Human Capital Planning for Pilot Workforces (GAO-17-53) (Jan. 31, 2017). * 2020 Census: Additional Actions Could Strengthen Field Data Collection Efforts (GAO-17-191A) (Jan. 26, 2017). * Electricity: Federal Efforts to Enhance Grid Resilience (GAO-17-153) (Jan 25, 2017). Other GAO Reports The following entries list GAO Reports in chronological order by year: • 1958 • 1960 • 1963 • 1964 • 1965 • 1966 • 1967 • 1968 • 1969 • 1970 • 1971 • 1972 • 1973 • 1974 • 1975 • 1976 • 1977 • 1978 • 1979 • 1980 • 1981 • 1982 • 1983 • 1984 • 1985 • 1986 • 1987 • 1988 • 1989 • 1990 • 1991 • 1992 • 1993 • 1994 • 1995 • 1996 • 1997 • 1998 • 1999 • 2000 • 2001 • 2002 • 2003 • 2004 • 2005 • 2006 • 2007 • 2008 • 2009 • 2010 • 2011 • 2012 • 2013 • 2014 • 2015 • 2016 • 2018 Category:Publication Category:2017